Flan
"Oh wow! I haven't had a fight this good in years!" - Mythical Mew Mew Flan (フラン) is one of the main villains of Mythical Mew Mew. She's the leader of the Alien Trio. Appearance Flan looks like most members of her race, pale skinned with long, pointed ears and small fangs. Her bright green hair is tied into a pair of round loops, and her pale blue eyes have slit pupils. Her outfit is a mid-thigh length green dress with slits up both thighs, underneath is a pair of black leggings, and around her neck is a black choker, the ends of her short sleeves, and her choker are lined with gold. Black fabric is wrapped around her waist, with two flowing ribbons attached. Teal bandages are wrapped around her forearms and shins. Her green boots reach mid-shin. Personality Flan is a teasing girl who loves pushing other people's buttons. She treats anyone she fights as toys to play with, taunting them and using any knowledge she has about her opponents to hurt them. She is easily bored by those who don't react. Abilities Physical Flan has the ability to levitate and teleport herself short distances. She also has the ability to combine animals or human spirits with her parasites to create Chimera Animas. Weapons Flan's weapons are a pair of daggers. Due to years of practice, she's incredibly accurate, whether stabbing, slashing, or throwing, Flan rarely misses her target. If she wants to make her attacks more painful and damaging, she can charge her daggers with electricity. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew Flan acts as one of the main antagonists in Mythical Mew Mew. Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Development ] Flan's appearance and colour scheme was based on an unused design for a Mouse Mew that Mia Ikumi created for the Tokyo Mew Mew Manga. She was one of many potential Mews that ended up being scrapped, though nothing is known about the others. Her design was only revealed at the end of Volume 1 in the manga alongside Hime Azumi. Etymology Flan is an open pastry that can have a savoury or sweet filling. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Niav *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian)' - Furan *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Fú Lán (弗兰, Fú Lán) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Fūk Làan (弗兰, Fūk Làan) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Pulan (푸란, Pulan) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Furan *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Furan Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Niav *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Furan *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Niav *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Niav *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Niav *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Niav *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Niav *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Niav *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Niav Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Niav *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Niav *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Flan *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Niav (Season 1) Flan (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - Niav Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian)' - Furan Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Megan Hollingshead *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian)' - Ilaria Latini *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Měixiù Lín (林美秀, Lín Měixiù) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Waihngòh Ngaih (魏惠娥, Ngaih Waihngòh) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Min Jeong Yeo (여민정, Yeo Min Jeong) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Marie Nonenmacher *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Miya Kadosh *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Helena Montez (Season 1) Ana Ritta (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian)' - Megi Mysliu Trivia * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Mion Sonozaki from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. * She has the same English voice actress as Clair from Pokemon. * Even though she's the leader, Flan was the last alien I created. Credit Gallery Flan.jpg|Flan Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Weapon Users: Knives Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages